fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Totomaru
' to Natsu Dragneel in "Blazing Battle"}} Totomaru is a Mage that belongs to the Phantom Lord Guild. He is also one of the Element 4, four of the strongest members of this guild. His element (and Magic) is Fire. Appearance Totomaru is a young man with long, two-toned hair of black and white that is tied up into a Japanese-style top knot on the back of his head, with the black portion overlaying the front and left side of his head, leaving the smaller white portion concentrated on the left, with the top knot also having the two separate colors correspondingly. On his face, Totomaru sports a simple tattoo consisting of three horizontal black bars passing across the ridge of his nose and both cheeks in a linear formation, with the one in the middle being the longest. He’s garbed in a ninja-like attire consisting of a long, orange reddish gi-like cloth, held closed by a black belt, with prominent reddish fur around the collar, and with the sides being made of thick fishnet, with other, looser fishnet appearing on his forearms, with his robe’s sleeves being rolled up. His attire is completed by a simple shirt appearing from under his gi, and a pair of loose black pants tucked inside simple black boots. He also carries around a simple katana strapped to his left hip. /Image Gallery|name=Image Gallery}} Personality Totomaru seems to be the most comedic of the Element 4, occasionally getting into comedic clichés even on the battlefield, which include him imbuing foul smells into the properties of one of his brand of flames to irritate the person he sends it to. He seems to be confident in his abilities, and this does sometimes get the better of him, leading to enemies catching him off-guard, especially when he least expects it. However, he is capable of acknowledging whenever a certain course of action is futile, as seen when he pointed out that both he and Natsu were at a disadvantage of each other during their fight, due to both their Magic being naturally attuned to fire, and thus doing little in the way of fighting each other through this manner. He also seems to believe that an armed fighter has a significant advantage against an unarmed one, as he said to a bare-handed Natsu right before unsheathing his sword. Indeed, he tends to point out both the advantages as well as the disadvantages that both he and his opponents have of each other during combat. Synopsis Phantom Lord arc Totomaru first appears inside Phantom Lord's mobile headquarters during the attack on Fairy Tail. He confronts Natsu Dragneel and Happy, who infiltrated the base to eliminate the threat of the Magical Convergent Cannon - Jupiter, stating that he won't let Natsu destroy the large lacrima powering it, and manages to turn Natsu's own flaming fist against him.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 52, Pages 19-20 Natsu tells him to get out of the way, which prompts Totomaru to repeat that he won't allow him to destroy the lacrima behind Jupiter's power. Natsu gets angry at him for talking so slowly and tries to assault him, but his fire fist is again turned against him.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 53, Pages 4-5 Another try brings the same result, with Natsu's flames being turned against him and Totomaru kicking him.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 53, Page 6 Totomaru proceeds to introduce himself and to state that, as a controller of the fire element, he can control all flames, even the ones produced by his foes, which angers Natsu, who claims that the fire he produces is his. Totomaru coldly states that, seemingly being a fire Mage, Natsu is at a disadvantage.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 53, Page 7 The massive lacrima starts to glow again, indicating that Jupiter will fire again in five minutes. Totomaru uses his Blue Fire against Natsu, who easily eats it, commenting that it's his first time eating cold fire. Totomaru acknowledges him as the Dragon Slayer he had heard of, stating that they're both at a disadvantage, given the impossibility of their flames to hurt each other. Natsu tells him not to jump to conclusions, claiming that he Totomaru hasn't tasted his flame yet, and that fire attacks won't hurt him. He then proceeds to charge what appears to be Fire Dragon's Roar, with Totomaru, aware of the attack, readying to defend against it, and remaining blank when instead he's spat on the face by Natsu.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 53, Pages 9-10 Angered, he proceeds to attack Natsu with Orange Fire, which Natsu is unable to eat due to its horrible scent, which prompts Natsu to call Totomaru vulgar and Totomaru to respond that Natsu is the one who started the whole thing. With only two minutes left before the firing of Jupiter, Natsu proceeds to attack, but Totomaru dodges and tries to slash Natsu several times with his sword, without succeeding. Natsu attempts to use his flames, which get again turned against him, with Totomaru commenting that he never learns. However, he's struck by the flames himself, due to Natsu having created a sufficient amount of them.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 53, Pages 11-12Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 53, Pages 13-14 One minute and 13 seconds are left before Jupiter's firing, when Natsu starts creating even larger flames.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 53, Page 15 32 seconds left, Totomaru, claiming that he won't fall for the same trick twice, tries to take control of them, but doesn't manage to, due to Natsu having mastered their control during the fight, which leaves Totomaru blank. Natsu launches the flame in Totomaru's direction without hitting him, which prompts him to call it meaningless. When 10 ten second are left, Natsu reveals that he wasn't aiming for him, as his flames destroy the lacrima, preventing Jupiter from firing and helping out his allies.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 53, Pages 16-18 Natsu then goes on to claim that it's their turn to crash Phantom Lord, which scares Totomaru, who silently complains about Master Jose not having told him that Fairy Tail still had such a strong member to fight.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 53, Page 20 As Natsu claims that he has figured out his Magic, Phantom Lord's headquarters start to move, with Totomaru commenting that Jose can't be planning to do "that", with the room they're standing having no means to remain horizontal. As Natsu and Happy are sent flying around the room, Totomaru comments "that"'s Phantom Lord's most powerful weapon, the Super Mage Giant Phantom MK II, with the Guild's building having turned into a gargantuan robotic Mage.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 54, Page 3Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 54, Pages 5-7 Natsu becomes unable to fight, due to him being in a "true" vehicle now, and Totomaru laughs astonished at his motion sickness. He then readies to use his ultimate attack Rainbow Fire, stating that Natsu won't be able to eat his flames in such state.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 54, Pages 8-9 However, before he can hit Natsu, his body gets covered in ice, and he's thrown high up in the sky by Elfman, with him and Gray Fullbuster having arrived to help Natsu.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 54, Pages 10-11 Magic and Abilities fires.JPG|Totomaru's Magic Seal Totomaru's Blue Fire.jpg|Blue Fire Totomaru's Orange Fire.jpg|Orange Fire Totomaru's flame.jpg|Rainbow Fire Fire Magic: Totomaru's element is that of fire, and he has proven himself capable of controlling it a a variety of ways. *'Pyrokinesis': Totomaru has shown the ability to control all the fire around him. This remains true even for Magical fire produced by other wizards aside from his own, putting him at an advantage against other fire-wielding Mages. Apparently, should the wizard happen to be generating the flames directly from their person, then Totomaru would also be able (to a limited degree) to directly manipulate their bodies by extension. He generally gestures in order to control flames coming from outside sources, often placing his hand(s) in a knuckle with only the tall and index fingers sticking out. However, he's incapable of controlling the fire of a Mage who has achieved complete mastery over it.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 53, Pages 16 *'Blue Fire': Totomaru creates blue, cold fire, which he sends at the enemy. Its effects are unknown, as it was eaten by Natsu. *'Orange Fire': Totomaru creates stinky fire and sends it at the enemy. Its terrible smell prevented Natsu from eating it. *'Rainbow Fire': Totomaru's ultimate attack, he creates multi-colored flames above him, and sends them at the enemy. their effects are unknown, as Gray prevented them from landing on Natsu.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 54, Page 9 Expert Swordmanship Specialist: Totomaru employs a katana in melee combat, and has shown considerable skill with it.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 53, Pages 12-13 Enchanced Speed: Totomaru has shown remarkable speed, being capable of fighting on equal terms with Natsu in close range. In the anime, this speed of him is apparently increased, to the point where he appears to be able to instantly traverse over short distances.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 24 Equipment Katana: Totomaru's weapon of choice, befitting his ninja theme, is a simple katana, which he carries around attached to his waist. Appearances in Other Media Totomaru is a playable character in Fairy Tai's first official video game, Fairy Tail Portable Guild. He is unlocked through quests. In this game his Blue Fire acts like normal fire.Fairy Tail Video Game: Fairy Tail Portable Guild Major Battles *Natsu Dragneel, Gray Fullbuster, & Elfman vs. Totomaru References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Villains Category:Phantom Lord Members